marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Brock (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Marge Brock (wife), unnamed children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (as Brock) 12'2", variable (as Earth Lord) | Weight = 194 lbs (88 kg) | Weight2 = (as Brock); varies according to height (as Earth Lord) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Policeman | Education = | Origin = Granted superhuman powers and abilities by an ancient Egyptian god | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #395 | HistoryText = Kyle Brock was on duty when he was shot by criminals and left to die. He was brought to a New York hospital where he was taken by the Egyptian god of death, Seth, and given a second chance. Seth needed his Asgardian enemy, Hogun the Grim, to join him permanently in the realm of death, so he tried to trick Brock and his companions into ending his life. Kyle Brock would be rewarded by being made whole once more able to live out his life with his wife and family. Seth knew that a mortal could never accomplish this task so he gave Brock the incredible powers of Earth Lord. The punishment for failing his mission would return Brock to the death god's realm forever. As Earth Lord and his teammates fought the Thunder god, Thor, who was protecting Hogun, he had doubts about what he was doing and decided to rethink his position. He and the other members of Earth Force left the scene only to return with the hope that they may join Thor in his fight against Seth. Together with some of the most powerful beings in the universe, Earth Lord turned on his former master. Seth believed that with enough time Earth Lord may have been able to defeat him, but Seth wasn't about to give him that luxury. Earth Force was no match for their former master and was left to die. Seth was eventually defeated and Earth Lord along with the members of Earth Force was healed by the other Heliopolitan gods and was returned to Earth. Sometime after Brock was released from the hospital, he and his partner trailed a gang known as the Bloody Claws to an apartment building. In a hail of gunfire Brock's partner was shot and believed he would die. This made Brock think of his near-death experience which endowed him with the power of Earth Lord. As his partner fell unconscious, Brock grabbed the sign of Aton that was tattooed in his palm and made the stunning transformation into Earth Lord. The Bloody Claws were no match for Earth Lord's power and were quickly subdued. Now that the gang was finished and Brock's partner was safe, he shouted over the rooftops that Earth Lord was here to stay. Brock was eventually called to a location, along with other police units, when Bloodaxe seemed to be running amok and endangering an innocent woman's life. The special task force Code: Blue was called in to deal with this super powered menace, but Brock knew they wouldn't be able to stop Bloodaxe alone. When no one was looking, Brock transformed himself into the giant Earth Lord and sent a signal to the other members of Earth Force, Skyhawk and Wind Warrior. Earth Lord engaged Bloodaxe on his own, which enabled police to rescue the woman, Susan Austin, but his teammates soon showed up to assist. Together Earth Force, Code: Blue and a little help from the astral form of Doctor Strange were able to stop the menace of Bloodaxe. The current whereabouts of Earth Lord are unknown. | Powers = Due to Seth's enchantment, Earth Lord has the superhuman ability to draw strength and mass from the Earth itself which, in and of itself, transforms him into a giant with various superhuman physical attributes. Superhuman Strength: Earth Lord possesses great superhuman strength. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Earth Lord's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. Superhuman Durability: Earth Lord's body is much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human. Earth Lord can withstand powerful impact forces such as falls from great heights and blows from superhumanly strong beings, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, high caliber bullets, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. | Abilities = Earth Lord is a good hand to hand combatant and has had police training in unarmed combat and marksmanship. Even while in his giant form, Earth Lord still possesses the speed, agility, and reflexes as we well conditioned athlete. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Earth Lord's size-changing armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bulletproof Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Size Alteration Category:Magic-Based Mutates